Cooking Something Up (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Danny and Catherine take a cooking class while Grace cooks up a scheme of her own.


_Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone for your amazing support of the REAL World universe. It is very much appreciated. You guys are AWESOME!_

_Thanks also to all my Guest reviewers. _

_As always, there are no words to express how grateful I am to Mari and ilna for making this ride so much fun and so fulfilling. Here's to keeping it going for a long time, girls!_

_And finally, this fic is dedicated to MnemosyneMorrigan who gave me the idea several months ago to have Catherine and Danny take a cooking class together. It hung around the back of my brain simmering and then about a week ago finally took shape. THANKS for the awesome idea. I hope this fic meets your expectations._

* * *

**Cooking Something Up**

**Five-O Headquarters**

**Friday 5:45 p.m.**

"We're still on for tomorrow, right?" Danny asked as he popped his head into Steve's office. Steve was sitting at his desk, wrapping things up and getting ready to head out for the weekend. Catherine was sitting on the couch checking emails on her tablet.

"Absolutely," Catherine looked up enthusiastically. "I can't wait. But are you sure Amber doesn't want to go? I don't want to push her out … "

"I'm positive she doesn't want to go," Danny chuckled. "Cooking really isn't her 'thing'. She said she's already mastered scrambled eggs, grilled cheese and microwave popcorn so she's good to go."

"Ok, great then," Catherine smiled, but at the same time she knew how much Danny enjoyed food and cooking, and what a big part of his life and family it was, and she was sad Amber didn't want to share that with him.

Grace had saved money from doing extra chores around the house, and for Steve and Catherine, and had purchased a cooking class at Kapi'olani Community College for Danny and a guest. He insisted the gift was too extravagant and she should spend the money she had worked for on something for herself but Grace was adamant she wanted him to have the class—Preparing a Springtime Brunch—because she thought he would have fun. Danny initially asked Amber to go and when she declined he asked Catherine, who enthusiastically accepted.

As soon as Steve found out that it wasn't Grace's weekend with Rachel he offered to spend the afternoon with her while Danny and Catherine were at class. He always jumped at the chance to hang out with Grace. Often they didn't make any specific plans but just followed the day wherever it took them.

But not this time.

This time Grace was on a mission.

Steve just wasn't sure exactly what it was.

She had called him earlier in the week with a list of items she wanted him to have ready for their Saturday together. She also asked him to keep it a secret from Danny. Since the items seemed harmless enough Steve agreed.

"Have you decided what you and Grace are doing for the day?" Danny interrupted his partner's thoughts.

"Uh … no, not really. I figured we'd just play it by ear."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that. I prefer to know ahead of time what you plan on getting up to with my daughter … you know … because sometimes what you think is a good idea is … well … pretty much exactly the opposite."

"Relax, Danny. I promise we'll stay earthbound the entire time."

"That's something … I guess. I'll take what I can get. Class starts at one and goes till around five. I'll drop Grace off and pick you up," he indicated Catherine, "at about 12:15."

"Sounds good," Catherine and Steve said in unison.

* * *

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**Saturday 12:15 p.m.**

Grace hopped excitedly out of the Camaro at precisely 12:15 p.m. the next day and bounded towards the front door of the beach house carrying her purple backpack, with Danny hot on her heels. She rang the bell, smiling ear to ear and greeted Catherine with a hug when the door opened.

"Hi, Auntie Cath. I hope you have a really good time at the cooking class," she said as she tilted her head and peered past Catherine into the interior of the house.

"Thank you, Grace. I'm sure I will."

Catherine smiled as the young girl shifted so she could look up the stairs.

"Where's Uncle Steve?" Grace finally asked.

"He's right here," Steve said as he entered from the kitchen. Grace darted past Catherine to give him a hug.

"We're gonna have so much fun today," she said excitedly.

"I can't wait." Steve couldn't help but get caught up in her youthful enthusiasm.

"You have to see what I got Danno for the class," she said eagerly. "Show them Danno."

Danny smiled then produced a toque from behind his back with a flourish and placed it jauntily atop his head. Catherine laughed when she saw the embroidered printing across the front of the mushroom-shaped hat—'Chef-in-Training'.

"That's great," Steve smiled, holding back a sarcastic remark so as not to make Grace feel awkward about her gift. "Really, it's perfect."

"Every real chef needs a hat," Grace said proudly. "I should have got you one too, Auntie Cath. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, Grace. Really," Catherine assured her.

"I think you'd look great in a chef's hat and apron, Catherine," Steve teased, mentally adding 'and nothing else'.

She smiled at him. She knew by the gleam in his eye exactly what he was thinking.

"I can share mine with Auntie Catherine," Danny offered.

"No, you have to wear it the whole time. It makes it more official," Grace explained. "Please?"

"Ok, Monkey. Whatever you want." Danny ruffled her hair. "It's time for us to get going so we're not late for class. You be good for Uncle Steve."

"Auntie Cath, will you take some pictures during class and send them to me?" Grace asked.

"Absolutely," Catherine promised.

Steve crossed to the front door and planted a soft kiss on Catherine's lips. "You two have fun."

"We will," she said.

"You two have fun as well," Danny said. "But don't do anything stupid."

"We won't." Steve and Grace stood side by side in the doorway, both faces the picture of innocence.

* * *

Steve and Grace stood in the doorway waving as the Camaro pulled away. Once it disappeared from view Steve closed the door and turned towards his grinning niece.

"So, now would you like to explain to me why you wanted me to buy 50 pounds of ice and two pair of winter gloves and then hide them in the garage and not tell your dad?"

"We're going to practice." Grace was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Practice what?" Steve chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go to the garage. I'll show you." Grace turned and headed across the house with a determined stride. Once they were in the garage she removed a sno-cone maker from her backpack.

"Gracie," Steve laughed, "there's no way we can eat 50 lbs. of sno-cones."

"We're not making sno-cones," Grace giggled as she sat the sno-cone machine on the workbench and looked around for an electric outlet. "We're making snowballs."

"Snowballs? Grace why … ?" Steve moved a few things around on the bench to give her more room and then plugged the machine in for her.

"You need to have a chance to practice throwing snowballs before we go to Nonna's for Christmas," Grace explained.

Steve opened his mouth to tell Grace that wasn't necessary but was stopped by the earnest expression on her face. "What made you think of this, sweetheart?"

"The other night we were skype-ing with Nonna and she told Danno she checked the Farmer's Almanac and it said there was going to be snow on Christmas this year in New Jersey." She looked at Steve seriously. "A lot of snow."

"Oh, I see." Steve nodded.

"Danno said that you probably haven't even made a snowball, let alone thrown one, in a long time so when we get to Nonna's he'll be able to win a snowball battle easily."

"Oh he did, did he?" Steve smiled.

"Yes! He said throwing a snowball is a lot different than throwing a football."

"Well he's probably right about that," Steve acknowledged.

"So I decided that we should have a practice session."

"That's very sweet of you, Grace, but you really don't need to …."

"I'm not cheating," Grace cut him off intently. "I just want the snowball fight to be fair. It's more fun that way."

"Thank you, Gracie. Really. I appreciate your help."

"You're welcome, Uncle Steve," Grace beamed, happy that he was on board with her plan. "We better get started. We have a lot of ice to crush."

* * *

**Kapi'olani Community College**

**12:50 p.m.**

"This menu sounds heavenly," Catherine said as she and Danny got settled at their assigned station. The kitchen classroom was set up with ten workstations, each of which could accommodate two students. There were name tags in front of each station and it appeared to Catherine today's class would be full. She and Danny were the first to arrive, though Catherine could see through the large windows on the right side of the classroom that other students were beginning to filter in. "Spinach, Mushroom and Feta Crustless Quiche, Cheddar and Bacon Potatoes, Flourless Lemon-Ginger Almond Cake with Assorted Berries and Sunshine Citrus Punch."

"It does sound good," Danny agreed. "Grace said she had a couple of choices but this one sounded most like something she thought I might like and didn't already know how to make."

Catherine smiled. "That sounds like Grace."

"There's a class in Classic Italian Cooking but she was afraid I'd end up telling them they were doing it wrong," he grinned.

"You learned Italian cooking at the knee of the best possible teacher," Catherine nodded. "No offense to the teachers here but I don't think they could outdo Nonna."

"Very few people can," Danny said proudly. "Grace actually asked before she registered for this class to make sure Nonna ... well that her feelings wouldn't be hurt that I was taking a cooking lesson from someone other than her," he chuckled.

"You have a very thoughtful kid," Catherine said sincerely.

"I really do." Danny pulled out the toque Grace bought for him and proudly put it on his head. He promised her he would wear it and had no intention of breaking his word.

"How do I look?" he asked Catherine.

"Perfect."

Catherine pulled out her phone and took a picture which she immediately sent to Grace with the caption 'Ready to go'.

She slid her phone back into her pocket just as the instructor, Chef Carol, took her place in front of the class. She was a pleasant-looking woman of about fifty by Catherine's estimate with a confident air and an enthusiastic smile.

"Welcome everyone," Chef Carol smiled brightly, "to my Springtime Brunch class. I hope you're all ready to create a lovely meal, have a good time and learn a few new recipes."

Catherine looked around the room at the other students, standing by twos at work stations that had been pre-stocked with all the necessary tools and ingredients. The class attracted a diverse array of participants, some who looked barely out of their teens and one couple, at the station directly across from Catherine and Danny, who appeared to be in their 80s.

"If you'll all take just a minute to put on the apron that's been provided we'll get started."

Catherine and Danny, along with the other students, donned the aprons emblazoned with Kapi'olani Community College Culinary Arts Program that had been placed at each station and prepared to get down to work.

"We're going to start off with some basic knife skills," Carol said as she stepped to her own elevated station to give an example. "A good chopping technique is essential to every successful recipe. Let's start with the ingredients for the quiche we'll be making as well as the potatoes for our Cheddar and Bacon Potatoes."

She proceeded to demonstrate the proper way to chop spinach and onions, the best way to thinly slice mushrooms and the most efficient way to evenly slice potatoes. A camera captured her every move and projected it on the large screen behind her to make sure everyone had a good view.

As she worked she explained the different knives a chef needs in their arsenal and gave the students pointers on how to choose the correct knife for each task. Then while the students prepared their ingredients she walked amongst the workstations and gave them pointers and guidance.

"Very nice knife technique, Ms. Rollins," Carol complimented as she looked at the name card in front of Catherine. "You had a good teacher at some point in your life."

"My grandmother and my mother," Catherine blushed.

"And the US Navy," Danny teased. "Don't let her fool you, Chef Carol. She didn't learn all those skills in the kitchen."

Chef Carol smiled. "Your own technique isn't bad, Detective Williams. But you need to have more patience. Don't rush through the prep work to get to the final product. Enjoy the journey."

"That's good advice," Danny smiled. "In the kitchen and in life."

"I offer an entire series of courses. Perhaps if you take them all we can take the 'in-training' off your toque," Carol said teasingly.

Danny smiled. "My daughter bought this for me. She's the one who gave me the class as well. She paid for it with her own money."

He couldn't contain his pride.

"It sounds as though you have a very considerate daughter."

"I do indeed."

Catherine smiled as she saw Danny beam at the chef's compliment of Grace.

"I offer private in-home classes. Perhaps we could do a father/daughter class some time. I think it's a wonderful thing when families cook together."

"You're preaching to the choir, Chef Carol," Danny smiled. "But now that you mention it I'd love to take a class with my daughter."

Catherine pulled out her phone and took a picture of Danny as he concentrated very hard on cutting even slices of potato. As she sent it to Grace she made a mental note to see about arranging a private father/daughter class with Chef Carol.

* * *

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**1:30 p.m.**

"Ok," Grace said as she surveyed the growing pile of "snowballs" that she and Steve were forming and then immediately putting in the freezer so they didn't melt before the practice session began, "we can't throw these at each other, Uncle Steve, because they're harder than real snow and they'd hurt. We need to find something else to throw them at."

"The side of the garage?" Steve suggested.

"No, we need something more people-shaped. So we can pretend it's a real snowball fight. That's the only way you'll get good practice."

Steve looked around the garage deep in thought. "Get that pile of sleeping bags and blankets, Gracie, and take them out to the beach. I have an idea."

He moved around the garage grabbing an assortment of shovels, tiki torches, kayak paddles, the poles from an old beach volleyball set and assorted pieces of wood as well as a large hammer. After several trips back and forth they had all the necessary items out on the beach.

Steve pounded the poles into the sand in sets of two, placed about a foot apart, at various heights and widely spaced across the beach. He and Grace then covered each set of poles with a sleeping bag or a blanket to make a person-sized target. As they worked they laughed about who each of the sets of poles represented. Once they had all the targets in place they stood back and surveyed their work.

"Perfect," Grace said with a big smile. "Now let's go get the snowballs."

* * *

**Kapi'olani Community College**

**2:00 p.m.**

After Chef Carol was satisfied that everyone was on their way to mastering correct knife technique, and she had answered various questions about the tools as well as the ingredients, it was time to start cooking.

Catherine and Danny fired up the burners at their station and began to sauté items for their quiche; first the spinach, then a little onion, then the mushrooms. They placed those, along with some crumbled feta cheese in a pie pan and turned their attention to the other ingredients that would make up the body of the dish. When they finished beating the eggs and milk to the desired consistency they poured the mixture into the pan and added a few final flourishes.

"Quiche is a funny thing, isn't it?" Danny asked as he topped his with shredded mozzarella cheese. "I mean when you think about it it's really just egg pie."

"True," Catherine agreed as she wiped the edges of her pie plate to remove any drips. "But it's delicious."

"I never think of making it at home because ... I don't know ...for some reason it seems too complicated. But it's really not. I think I might make this for Grace next weekend."

"I'm sure she'd love it," Catherine said with a smile.

They put their assembled quiches in the cooler at the back of the room, to be placed in the oven later so that they would still be warm when each student left for home, taking their completed dishes with them to share with friends and family.

Catherine and Danny then returned to their work station and focused their attention on the potato and cheese dish.

They sautéed their bacon, then removed it from the pan to drain on paper towel. They added some chopped onion to the bacon drippings and then placed the potatoes they had sliced earlier in the pan and covered it.

As they worked Chef Carol put a list on the overhead projector of future classes.

"Oh they have an Italian baking class," Catherine said. "Maybe I should take that so I'm ready for baking with Nonna over Christmas."

"If you want to take it that's great," Danny said, "but you don't need to. At least not on Nonna'a account. She thinks you're a great cook. She's been telling everyone in Jersey about your delicious Eggplant Parm."

Catherine blushed.

"I'm serious," Danny continued. "She loves you. You really don't need to try to impress her."

"I'm just excited about going for Christmas. I'm so happy she invited us and I'm honored she wants me to bake knot cookies with her."

Danny smiled at Catherine's nervousness, even all these months in advance of the trip. "Trust me. Nonna wouldn't have asked you to make her famous knot cookies if she wasn't sure you were up to it."

"Thanks, Danny. I appreciate that."

"But be ready for lots of personal questions. She does her best interrogating in the kitchen."

* * *

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**2:45 p.m.**

"Ok, the trick is you have to learn to throw while you're running," Grace said as she and Steve stood in front of the freezer transferring the first load of snowballs to a cooler. They had to work fast so the snowballs didn't melt before they even got thrown.

Grace had worked so hard on the idea Steve really didn't want to disappoint her. He filled the cooler then closed the lid and said "Ok, let's go."

Grace followed behind him as he carried the red cooler out to the beach and placed it on the sand.

"You have to pretend that all of those targets are real people and they're running around too and they're throwing snowballs back at you," Grace said. "So you have to remember you'll be trying to duck at the same time you're trying to throw."

"Sounds complicated," Steve said. "It's a good thing you arranged a practice session."

Grace beamed at the compliment. "Ok, let's get started."

Steve put on a pair of gloves, removed two snowballs from the cooler, winked at Grace, and took off running across the beach. As he moved he turned and fired intentionally high at one of the targets missing it completely.

"Try again, Uncle Steve," Grace yelled encouragement. "Aim a little lower this time."

He turned, acknowledged her advice, and then started running back towards her. About halfway across the beach he fired at another one of the targets, this time striking a glancing blow.

"Yay!" Both Steve and Grace threw their arms in the air.

"Good job, Uncle Steve."

"Your turn, Grace."

She put on her gloves, grabbed two snowballs and started running across the beach. Her first throw hit one of the tall targets dead center.

"Great job, Gracie."

She beamed as she turned back and hit a second target on a dead run. "I have a lot more practice than you," she giggled as she made it back to his side.

"Ok, well then you better be a good coach," Steve leaned over and looked her directly in the eye, "because you have to train me so I can keep up with you and Danno at Christmas."

* * *

**Kapi'olani Community College**

**3:00 p.m.**

Once the potatoes were simmering they placed the quiches in the oven and began preparing the Flourless Lemon-Ginger Almond Cake. This was the menu item Catherine had been most excited to learn about. She was always eager to find new dessert options and she was fascinated by the thought of a gluten-free cake but she also had another reason.

"I don't think I've ever eaten a flourless cake," Danny said. "I'm having a hard time picturing it."

"I hope it's good," Catherine said anxiously. "Aunt Deb's doctor recommended she cut down on gluten so I thought this might be a good recipe to recommend for her."

Danny smiled softly. He never failed to be touched by the way Catherine always thought of others.

The almonds and lemons had both been prepared by school staff ahead of time because they needed time to cook and cool before they could be used. As the students placed the whole roasted almonds in the small food processor at their station, along with some sugar, Chef Carol explained some of the advantages and challenges of gluten-free baking. In this case they were going to crush the almonds and use those instead of flour but she encouraged the students to check into other options such as rice flour, tapioca starch and potato starch. She patiently answered questions from several of the students until everyone felt confident moving forward with a technique none of them had used before.

Danny and Catherine placed their crushed almonds into a bowl and moved on to the other ingredients.

The lemons, which had been boiled for several hours then cooled, were peeled and cubed and placed in the food processor next along with fresh ginger. They were pureed and then mixed with diced candied ginger, eggs, sugar, the crushed almonds and the remaining ingredients.

After they poured the cake batter into the pan they placed it in the oven, checked their quiches, and then returned their attention to the potatoes, adding cheese and crumpled bacon to the pan.

"It smells great in this room," Danny said as the smell of the almond cakes began to mix with the quiche and the simmering potatoes, bacon and cheese.

"It really does," Catherine agreed. "I hope Steve and Grace worked up an appetite because there's gonna be plenty to eat."

"Brunch for dinner. Grace will love it," Danny smiled. "But whatever you do, do not put ketchup on this quiche."

"Hey, that might not be bad," Catherine said thoughtfully, then laughed at Danny's pained expression.

She had no intention of putting ketchup on the quiche but it was so easy to get Danny going.

* * *

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

**4:00 p.m.**

"You're getting better, Uncle Steve," Grace said as she watched Steve throw the last of the snowballs they'd made and land a hit dead center on the 'target'.

"I had a great teacher," he laughed as he crossed the beach to stand beside her.

"Remember, we have to keep this a secret."

"I won't say a word to your dad," he promised her.

"You can tell Auntie Catherine if you want. But make sure she doesn't tell Danno."

"Will do." Steve smiled at her affectionately. "But if we don't want to give ourselves away we better get all this stuff back into the garage and your sno-cone maker back into your backpack."

"How long till the cooking class is over?" Grace asked.

Steve looked at his watch. "About an hour."

"I was thinking … " Grace bit her lip nervously.

"What?"

"The brochure said you bring your food home with you after class. Maybe we can take one of these blankets, and some of the silverware and dishes we use when we eat on the beach, and go meet Danno and Auntie Cath for a surprise picnic in the park."

Steve smiled at her. "That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

**Kapi'olani Community College**

**4:30 p.m.**

After Danny and Catherine placed the potatoes in a serving bowl it was time to retrieve their quiches. They grabbed a set of oven mitts, extracted their quiches from the oven, and carried them carefully to their station.

"I think we did well," Catherine said as she examined both dishes.

"I think we did too," Danny smiled.

Chef Carol seemed pleased also. "Excellent work from both of you," she said as she walked by, checking everyone's finished product.

The last step was to clean and prepare the fruit for the top of the cake and mix up a batch of Sunshine Citrus Punch using freshly squeezed lemons, limes and oranges mixed with ginger ale.

"Now," Carol said as she continued to walk among the students while they completed the final steps, inspecting their technique and adding a 'good job' or making a helpful suggestion where warranted, "we're going to package this up for each of you to take home and share what you made with your friends and family. Food is best when shared with people you love."

"And speaking of family," she said as she stopped in front of Danny, "does that lovely young lady belong to you?" She pointed with a smile towards the wall of glass windows. Danny turned and saw Steve and Grace observing the class.

When she saw him look Grace waved happily and held up a blanket with a wide smile.

Chef Carol made her way to the door and invited Steve and Grace in.

"Please join us."

"No, we don't want to intrude," Steve assured her.

"It's fine. We're finishing up. I assume you're Grace," Carol smiled. "Your father told me you're the one who had the idea for him to take this class."

"Yes, ma'am," Grace smiled proudly.

"And you bought him the toque?"

"Yes," Grace nodded while Steve, Danny and Catherine all watched the interaction with a smile and pride that Grace was such a poised young lady.

"May I ask what the blanket is for?" Carol inquired.

"We're gonna surprise Danno and Auntie Catherine with a picnic. Uncle Steve helped me put everything we need in his truck and we're gonna go to the park and taste what they cooked today," Grace beamed.

"What a lovely idea," Carol smiled. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time."

Grace and Steve made their way over to the work station where Danny and Catherine were standing. Steve slid his arm around Catherine's waist and kissed her softly on the cheek. He could tell by the look on her face she'd had a good day.

"Did you have fun, Danno?" Grace asked eagerly.

"I had so much fun, Monkey. I hope you're hungry because we have lots of food."

"I am. Uncle Steve and I worked up an appetite."

"Doing what?" Danny asked warily.

"Just playing on the beach," Grace said innocently.

Danny had a feeling there was more to it but since Grace was standing in front of him unharmed he decided not to press. He took the toque off his head and placed it on Grace's.

"Let's get a picture of the two chefs and the brilliant girl who had the idea for the class in the first place," Steve said as he pulled out his phone and moved to the other side of the workstation. Danny and Catherine each placed an arm around a beaming Grace, with the toque sitting crookedly on her head, all three with huge smiles plastered on their face.

Steve snapped the picture then turned the phone around to show Grace.

"Take another one with my phone, please," she said excitedly, handing Steve her phone.

"May I?" Chef Carol asked, holding out her hand for Grace's phone. "That way you can be in the picture as well," she said to Steve.

"Thanks," Steve smile appreciatively and moved to stand between Grace and Catherine.

Chef Carol snapped several pictures then handed Grace her phone back.

"Thank you," Grace said sweetly then turned to Danno, "Now we'll always remember this day. Plus I'm gonna send a copy to Nonna."

* * *

**If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games. Plus I've promised that as soon as the 100****th**** person signs up (and that's only a few people away) I'll celebrate by writing a 100 page fic.**

**Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**


End file.
